Ese tipo de fan
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Desviaciones del 05x03: Mr. March le cede sus juguetes y no puede resistir la excitación.


Bueno, mi primer Tristarch… y ellos necesitan más.  
Fue realmente complicado para mí escribir sobre ellos, no por el idiota de Tristan, sino que Mr. March me causo demasiadas complicaciones. Bueno porque tengo bastantes problemas en cuento a March, primero que no lo veo con demasiado interés hacia el sexo, creo que en sus diez mandamientos los primeros nueves están rellenados con la palabra "matar" y el último es "Pedirle a Miss Evers que limpie las sábanas.", ninguno para el sexo.

* * *

 **Ese tipo de fan**

Recorrió el pasillo con sigilo, la emoción le roía los huesos y le obligaba a apresurarse. Se acomodó el flequillo antes de entrar a la habitación, sabía que esa persona era ordenada y limpia; quizás por eso mismo pero por alguna razón ese día se colocó mucho más perfume, podrían sentirlo desde diez manzanas.

Desde la puerta asomó su cabeza y después se introdujo en la habitación, la música clásica de fondo y la tranquila soledad la inundaban. Contempló la luz implantándose en la habitación desde la ventana, pero no a quien realmente ver en esos momentos. Sus ojos examinaron cada esquina de la sala, en sus pupilas tuvo algo más de lo mismo.

—No sé si puedes oírme. —Se dirigió al sofá, rodeándolo y pretendiendo que encontraría algo allí, seria gracioso si eso sucediera. —Tengo que admitir que me asustaste antes. No te he entendido, pero ahora lo hago.

Sus ojos por alguna razón terminaban clavándose en lo alto de la habitación y le resultaba más divertido imaginarlo trepado en el techo, con los brazos y las piernas estirados y haciendo fuerza para no caerse. Estaría observándolo mientras se acaricia la punta del bigote y le da una mueca con los labios.

—Vamos, hombre, háblame. —Continuó hasta la sala de junto, más rápido y desesperado. —Lo sé todo sobre ti. Soy un fan. —Dijo con entusiasmo, uno autentico. —Te llamas James Patrick March. Naciste el treinta de octubre de 1895.

Revisó la próxima parte de la habitación, la luz que se introducía por la ventana no tenía misericordia con sus ojos. Se aseguró de inspeccionar cada hueco y marca de húmeda en la pared, se volteó hacia la cama al no conseguir nada de lo esperaba.

—Eres de escorpio… lo cual explica muchas cosas. —Volvió a examinar el techo, asegurándose que no se le haya pasado por alto ninguna sección. Lograría aparecer en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, era eso lo que tenía de especial. —Eres el mejor asesino en serie que ha existido jamás.

Apoyado en el final de la cama, dobló sus rodillas yaciendo en ella y sus piernas se balancearon al hacerlo. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa cama, pero si la primera vez que la sentía tan cómoda. Recordaba claramente los labios apretados y la dura mirada que poseía Mr. March al apretar el gatillo, y el gemido que expulsó a terminarlo. Después se sintió como un tonto al rechazarlo, era vergonzoso y excitante conmemorarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Bastó una mirada al techo y luego volverla hacia adelante para encontrarlo. El humo saliente de la pipa y la boca de James se fusionaba con los rayos del sol, tenía la cabeza inclinada y las cejas levantadas. Se sentó con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos finalmente se conectaron a los del otro.

—Te he buscado en Google.

Estuvo toda la noche frente a la pantalla de su teléfono informándose. Cada página que revisaba era mejor que la anterior y se mordisqueaba ansioso el labio inferior al esperar a que cargaran en su totalidad. No pudo evitar que su mano traspasara el pantalón y sacudiera su endurecida polla, los diversos estilos de March hacían que se ensanchara más y más. Esa fue la noche en la que más eyaculó, no recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces tuvo que llevar sus manos abajo, solo que era un número grande.

—Eso suena obsceno. —James le sonrió, el tono de voz que tenía se volvía más encendido.

Se puso en pie con el impulso que tomó de sus brazos al usarlos de soporte en la punta de la cama. —Tienes razón, hombre. —James abrió los ojos grandemente. —Matar es asombroso.

No lo hacía antes y ahora lo hacía muy bien, matar, matar era simplemente la razón por la que uno podía desear vivir. La sangre salpicándole el rostro y encastrándosele en el cuello, el calor que conllevaba no lo abandonaba en ningún momento. Y la electrizante emoción que corría por sus venas en esos momentos era inexplicable, ni los mejores polvos bolivianos lograban tal sensación y también podría decir que ni el historial de James lo alcanzaba.

La emoción regresaba a sus venas y se propagaba con rapidez en su cuerpo, moviendo su brazo y alzando su mano con sus dedos extendidos. —¡Choca esos cinco!

James observó su mano y después a él de nuevo. —Bien, has encontrado tu vocación. Entonces puedes apreciar lo que he construido aquí. —March se adentró en la sala principal, su brazo cayó veloz y casi olvido que en algún momento estuvo en lo alto. Lo siguió a un paso despacio. —Habitaciones secretas, paredes con bisagra, pozos de ácido, cámaras de asfixia.

Con tan solo oírlo percibía el enajenamiento, la idea de conseguir sangre sin la necesidad de un insípido cuchillo era fascinante. Le hubiese encantado haberlo sabido antes, no habría perdido tanto tiempo de su vida; la inmortalidad con March hubiera sido mucho más duradera y viva.

—¿Estas familiarizado con mi Armario Negro?

March abrió la puerta presentándole el armario. Era oscuro, mucho más que la noche. Las paredes del costado con dificultaban uno lograba percibirlas y la pared final se descubría mucho después de que el gigantesco clavo estuviese perforando la carne y la sangre haya formado un extenso charco. Su imaginación era ostentosa y lograba sentirlo real, como si él mismo estuviera allí precipitando a la víctima para que continuara echando pasos hacia atrás hasta que no tuviera otra opción más que empujarlo y acabarlo. Y era únicamente eso lo que necesitaba para tener dura una vez más.

—Sí. Hay sitios en mi palacio del asesinato que se han quedado en el frío olvido durante mucho tiempo. —James cerró la puerta, matando su imaginación y haciéndolo centrase en el momento real. Se redirigió al sofá. —Puedes darles un buen uso, viejo niño.

Se relamió los labios, podría darles tantos usos a esos sitios. Pensar en las cientas de formas en las que haría correr al su alimento, los diversos modos de cortarlos y obtener hasta la última gota de sangre aún caliente, aunque no causaría placer en la servicial Miss Evers. Y la mejor parte, los arrojaría desde la rampa en el sótano junto a March, o directamente los cazaría junto a él.

—Oh, hombre, eres increíble. —Suspiró.

Sus manos fueron a los hombros de James, sus piernas se separaron entre las de él y forjó un lugar para su trasero en el regazo. Ladeó su cabeza encontrando la perfecta posición para que sus labios se movieran a los contrarios, los tuvo al bajar los parpados. Suaves, un sabor a saliva y a un mínimo de tabaco se presentaba en ellos, y al adentrar su lengua a la cavidad descubría un completo gusto al tabaco, cual estaba instalado en la lengua, paladar, dientes y hasta en la propia respiración que exhalaba por la nariz y chocaba su rostro.

—No soy ese tipo de fan, no soy gay por hacer esto. —Explicó, a pesar de que el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a aparecer. —Solo tengo la necesidad de hacer esto contigo.

La boca de James se movió pero no llegó a hacer nada más ya que sus labios estuvieron aprisionándolos otra vez. Su lengua se meneó en el interior, tomó todo el sabor cual cada tanto era imperceptible. Las manos de James se situaron en su cintura y la lengua del mismo empezó a adelantar a la suya.

Su boca se separó de la otra cuando los dientes de James acorralaron su lengua, presionando sobre ella y obligándolo a apartarse al no poder soportar el dolor, fue durante los últimos segundos que lo sintió penetrante. La rozó en su propia lengua, descubrió un minúsculo gusto a sangre y sonrió ampliamente por eso.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con un fan?

—No es precisamente mi estilo. —March dijo con excentricidad, tal y como lo hacía siempre. —Serias el primero.

—Entonces tú también para mí.

Lo primero que le quitó fue el pañuelo que le cubría el cuello, lo hizo titubeando por la incertidumbre de no saber si era lo correcto o no, o sí eso le gustaría a James. Su atención había sido llamada con el tajo que le mostraba la carne y ahora que conocía la razón de ella le resultaba más fascinante.

Sus dedos se mezclaron en los ordenados cabellos, las yemas se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo y jaló la cabeza, el cuello se estiró mostrando mucho más de la herida y la nuez de Adán oprimida entre la piel. Lamió sus labios, contemplándolo y amándolo. James tenia los labios apretados y de todas formas se mantenía quieto, justo como a él le gustaba.

La punta de la lengua se apoyó en la nuez de Adán y descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la zona en que la piel se levantaba y la carne se dejaba probar. Nadie alguna vez podría tener el mismo gusto, era dulce, mucho más que los otros, y amargo también, le daba un toque específico e irreproducible.

El gemido que se expulsó de los labios de James llenó sus oídos y acrecentó la hinchazón en su entrepierna. Sus dientes se distanciaron y se incrustaron en la carne, rojiza como las granadas. La presión que utilizaba en ella lograba que la sangre tocara su lengua, acariciara su paladar y calentara su garganta.

—Mi sangre no es la indicada para ti, niño. —Los dedos de James se interpusieron en el contacto de su lengua y la carne. —Si deseas perder tu vitalidad podremos hacerlo de una forma más divertida.

—No quiero morir hasta cazar contigo. —Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con el pulgar, se lo chupó al terminar. —Pero primero quiero divertirme de otra forma. Y no te preocupes, soy un muerto también, por lo que entro en tu estilo.

—De cualquier modo tú eres parte de mi repertorio, niño.

Sus manos rasparon el pecho y el vientre por encima de las ropas, y se detuvieron en el inicio de la pelvis. Sus dedos se extendieron para obtener el total de la entrepierna, con las yemas la presionó distinguiendo la dureza que escondía. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y se apresuró a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón, correr unos centímetros el pantalón y tener en su mano la polla.

En esta ocasión un rugido se escapó de la boca de James, era más encantador que los gemidos de placer. Sus dedos se apropiaron potentes del tronco, la yema del pulgar oprimía la punta y al descender la abandonaba hasta volver a ella con los cinco dedos, oprimiéndola con más fuerza. Era lento al bajar y rápido al subir, también más brusco.

—Tócame. —Su cadera se meneó hacia adelante, su mano en la polla la rozó.

—¿Esa es la forma en la que te enseñaron a pedir algo, niño rudo?

Sonrió de lado, ese juego era tan viejo y lo conocía tan bien. Y en James era bueno, era malditamente bueno. —Por favor, tóqueme, Mr. March.

—Bien, bien, buen niño.

Los dedos de James contornearon su cadera, pasaron por debajo de la ropa con facilidad y las uñas se hallaron raspando su trasero. Rodearon su entrada, se estremeció y la agitación de su pelvis le hizo tomar algo de distancia con los dedos. Las palmas sobre sus nalgas lo paralizaron, tal vez trataría de no moverse. La punta del dedo medio comenzó a hacerse un lugar en su interior.

Gimió mientras intentó mantener el rito en su mano, la movía cerca de su entrepierna para tocarla en las inclinaciones. El dedo alcanzaba mayor profundidad, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía bien con las salidas y las nuevas intromisiones, tan bien. Su cavidad era vaciada con parsimonia y volvía a ser rellenaba con prontitud. El calor progresaba con las entradas y el frio lo pausaba con las salidas. Sus dedos se humedecieron con el líquido preseminal saliente e inmovilizó sus dedos en la punta.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Mr. March?

—¿Tu lo estás?

—Por supuesto, lo estoy desde el primer día, Mr. March.

Bajó el pantalón hasta sus rodillas, desesperado y ansioso. Levantó su cadera, acomodó la polla entre sus nalgas y descendió. Hubiese sido rápido por su parte, pero las manos de James en su cuerpo lo obligaban a hacerlo con prudencia y tranquilidad, tanta que lo percibía como un cruel juego que solo conseguía tenerlo más anhelante y odioso por no conseguir lo que quería cuando lo quería.

No obstante, lo tuvo y lo sintió. Todas las noticias, todas las fantasías, ahora tenía todo eso en su interior y también tenía a James Patrick March solo para él. La sensación de leerlo en su teléfono era placentera, la de oírlo por la propia voz de James era mejor y esto simplemente lo superaba.

Sus movimientos eran marcados por James, los dedos profundizaban el agarre en su cuerpo y lo tiraban hacia abajo o arriba. Su espalda se arqueó al momento en que las manos dejaron su cadera y se dirigieron a sus omóplatos, aferrándose a ellos y llevándolo hacia él. Gimió más alto al tener la cálida respiración en la piel de su cuello.

—Tienes muchos sonidos obscenos, niño. —James ronroneó ladeando la cabeza y colocando los labios sobre su cuello. —Eso es bueno.

El cosquilleó inició en su cuello, en el lugar donde los labios mojaron y los dientes marcaron. Continuaron en su pelvis y sus piernas, donde las embestidas eran más duras y le otorgaban algunos espasmos. En sus labios aparecía sin constancia, a veces los conservaba separados para darle paso a su voz y en otras cerrados por el apretar de los dientes.

Tuvo los labios de James sobre los suyos al instante en que la semilla fue depositada en su interior y su propia eyaculación humedeció su piel y ensució las ropas contrarias. Su cabeza reposó en el hombro derecho, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de James, impediría que se esfumará con rapidez.


End file.
